


The Passion of Two Human Bunny Rabbits

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [41]
Category: Chain Reaction (1996)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animalistic, BBW, Bunny Style, Christian Character, Christian Holidays, Cleaning, Doggy Style, Easter, Easter Eggs, F/M, For Adults Only, Golden shower, Laboratories, Love, Love Stories, Mad Scientists, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Overweight, Peeping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rabbits, Science, Science Experiments, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Urolagnia, Watersports, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Working as a cleaning woman in the building where Eddie Kasalivich and Lily Sinclair share a lab, following their pardon from the government, I find myself developing a crush on Kasalivich but worried that my feelings have nowhere to go when compared to Sinclair's beauty and intellect.While I sneak into the lab to leave Eddie an Easter egg on Easter Sunday, my crush soon appears and finds me hiding there. After I accidentally knock over one of his girlfriend's science experiments, however, Eddie and I find ourselves discovering what it means to go at it like two rabbits!
Relationships: Eddie Kasalivich/Lily Sinclair, Eddie Kasalivich/Me
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 3





	The Passion of Two Human Bunny Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everybody!
> 
> I wanted to do an Easter fic and thinking of rabbits made me think of scientists and poor Eddie Kasalivich came to my mind and so he got stuck with this bit of bunny smut.
> 
> I had pet bunnies all throughout my childhood so I became quite familiar with the sight of them mating. I further researched it before writing it though. One of the rituals I couldn't resist including because it made me laugh.
> 
> Oh! By the way! Happy Easter out there Keanu Reeves! :D <3

I worked as a cleaning woman in the same building where physics expert and machinist Eddie Kasalivich and his scientist girlfriend Lily Sinclair shared a laboratory in a government appointed building in Chicago Illinois. At least, I _thought_ they were a couple. They often were together and some of the adjectives they used in regards to one another seemed to be the usual terms of endearment. Other than that, though, they showed little signs of the physical intimacy which usually meant that two people were lovers. I knew very well that some people, especially scientists, as they both were, often did not give in to public demonstrations of affections. However, often you could catch them performing them here and there, nonetheless, if you looked close enough. A pat on the bum, a kiss on the lips, a caress of a cheek. These I had witnessed from time to time and with covetous yearning from my place on the floor while I scrubbed up the messes others made during their funded experiments.

I was glad I didn't ever see any between Eddie and Lily though. I had developed feeling for Kasalivich during the months he had come to work at the building and knew I would have been sad to have to witness obvious signs of his affection for Dr. Sinclair. Eddie was tall and broad, he looked a little like an Eskimo, especially when he was bundled up for the cold winter the Windy City inevitably offered. He had stubble usually, too busy on this project or that to bother to shave. His small, brown eyes would look at me with kindness even though I was often ashamed that I was younger than he was but was working as a cleaning woman to make ends meet. His smile was always equally warm and anytime he graced me with it my heart did a little leap like the rabbits his girlfriend kept around the lab for her own research project.

While Eddie Kasalivich was working on a new engine for standard airplanes, capable of knocking a half hour off of flight times, Lily Sinclair was working on her own experiment. From what I'd overheard and seen, while I cleaned up, she was working on a serum, which when humans were exposed to, would increase their hearing capabilities. Rabbits had very sensitive hearing, after all, hence the long ears. They supposedly could hear sounds two miles away; Their range was 360 hertz to 42,000 hertz, compared to a human's which was only 64 to 23,000.

This sounded all very well and good but anytime I saw the poor little bunnies in their cages I couldn't help but feel bad for them and wonder why a human being couldn't just hear like a human did, the way that God intended. Half of life's problems could be solved by stopping our foolish wishes that we had or looked like what other people or things did, I would often think.

Not that I was one to talk. Being chubby for most of my life I had grown up envious of all the thin beautiful women like Lily Sinclair.

The thing I envied Lily the most for, however, wasn't her weight or beauty: It was Eddie Kasalivich himself.

* * *

The day before Easter Sunday, I spent decorating a very special Easter egg. I was going to sneak into the laboratory in order to make sure that the bunny rabbits were fed well enough over the long weekend. While I was there, I had planned on leaving Eddie the egg for him on his work desk. He had been seeming sad and upset these last few days and I wanted to cheer him up. I carefully painted hearts all over it, some with Cupid's arrows through them but with bunny ears and tails so it would look Eastery and not more suited for Valentine's instead. The hearts may make it a bit too obvious that the giver had feelings for the machinist but I didn't care. I _did_ have feelings for Eddie Kasalivich but I doubted he'd ever realize that I had been the one to leave him the egg; not when I wouldn't be in until Wednesday.

Bundling up because it was still a little chilly, the snow being stubborn and refusing to completely melt or stop falling down every so often, I made my way to the building with a bag full of carrots and one very special egg.

On my way there, I heard the church bells ringing and they gave me some peace thinking about everybody inside and worshipping the Saviour sent to us. I had never been a church goer but I was a Christian and loved Jesus and the Father who had given us His only son. Easter was one of my most favorite holidays for its hope and meaning. C.S. Lewis had once said something along the lines that Christmas could easily be celebrated by everyone because it was about a baby being born; but the death and return to life of a man, the pain and need for faith in the act of resurrection, were more important. When I returned back to my small apartment, I would read the Bible passages relating to Easter Sunday as I always did on the Holiday.

The rabbits looked grateful to see me when I arrived and I fetched the keys in order to open the cages and feed them their Easter meal. After this I went to Eddie's desk and placed the egg in the middle of a nest made of blue tissue paper for him. I was smiling at it when I heard the sound of footsteps approaching and ran and hid behind a table full of Lily Sinclair's experiments. Peeking over it, I watched as none other than Eddie Kasalivich walked through the door, looking very pissed off. He slammed the keys to his motorcycle on his desk and I gasped as I saw my little Egg wobble in its nest, fearful it would tumble over, roll off on to the floor and break. Eddie must have heard me; he spun around with anger flashing in his dark eyes.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

I stood up and made my way to the front of the table. Eddie rushed over to me and grabbed me by the arms, shaking them. In the process, his elbow collided with a vial on the desk and this did what I had feared the egg would: it crashed to the ground, shattered and spilled out its unknown contents.

"What are you doing here, Erin?" Eddie asked forcefully. "You aren't really a spy are you? Sent by the Foundation?"

I shook my head violently. "No Eddie. I...I just wanted to bring the rabbits some food. I was worried about them being all alone."

The scientist's expression lost its harsh paranoia and he let me go. "I'm sorry. It hasn't been my day."

Sniffling, my eyes drowning in tears, I instinctively knelt down to clean up the broken vial, beginning with the larger pieces of glass. My fingers wet with the liquid it had once held, I wiped away my tears and this was how Lily Sinclair's serum must have been introduced into my system.

Eddie immediately knelt down and grabbed my hands with softer force. "Don't! It may be corrosive."

He smelled my fingers for a moment and this was, in return, how the serum found its way into Eddie Kasalivich's bloodstream too, I realized later.

He wiped it off on his leather jacket when he saw my fright and comforted me by saying, "It smells okay. It must have been Lily's bunny serum. It should be fine."

I started to clean it up again but he waved his hand, motioning me to stop as he stood. "Don't bother. Leave it where it is. From what she told me, nothing she's found yet worked anyway."

Suddenly shy while he stared down at me as I was on level with his groin, I asked, "Why are _you_ here?"

He set free a mirthless laugh. "I had a fight with Dr. Sinclair. We broke up."

Eddie abruptly walked over to his desk and I became nervous that he would see the gift I had left for him. "You two were involved then?" I inquired, hoping to distract him.

"If you call it that when we seemed more like siblings," Eddie snickered.

I watched in fear as the man's eyes finally rested on the little nest with the slightly askew egg at its heart. Picking up the egg, I heard a more amused laugh escape from the object of my affection and he turned around, holding it tenderly in his fingers, as I felt some strange sensation start within my body.

"You make this?" Eddie asked.

I nodded.

"It's cute," he said.

My heart glowed.

Along with my nether regions.

"Thank you," I mumbled, feeling decidedly odd and embarrassed.

Eddie looked unsure for a second as well. He staggered where he was standing, and placed the Easter egg back in the safety of the tissue paper as he started to tremble.

"Eddie..." I asked. "Wha...what was in that vial? I feel weird."

"I..." Eddie groaned as his hand went to the crotch of his jeans and gave the front a little rub. "All Lily said was that her experiments weren't turning out as she had hoped. That the wrong, more base, aspects of the subjects were being transferred and not their auditory capabilities."

Watching Eddie rubbing his crotch slowly and sensuously as he eyed my plump body, I felt both excited and frightened. Before I knew what I was doing, I started to lift and hit my foot against the floor in a series of strikes which sounded loudly like a warning. The rabbits started to freak out in their cages, jumping against the thin, steel bars.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked walking towards me.

"What are _you_ doing?" I retaliated and the scientist looked down to see his hand working his clothed member. At first, he looked shocked and dismayed at his action only for him to suddenly unzip his pants and pull them down entirely along with his briefs. "You're right this is much better," he commented.

He wasn't erect, his touch not having brought him to that stage yet, but I gulped anyway when I saw his cock displayed brazenly before me. The feeling between my legs grew and my own pants felt far too tight. Suprising both Eddie and myself, I quickly dropped them and my panties in one quick, dramatic pull downward to my boots.

Eddie looked shocked but happy by my action and he started to hum slowly as he approached me. Feeling my heart racing as I stood with my pants around my ankles, I grunted at him and moved away a few inches only for Eddie to follow me, continuing his soft and deep sound. He started to smell me, and as if this wasn't enough, his pink tongue appeared through the doorway of his full lips and Kasalivich started to lick me as well.

All of this was turning me on incredibly. My clit was responding to his motions while my vagina gave a few twitches in response.

Even when Eddie grabbed his penis and shockingly sprayed me with his urine, I found myself hopelessly aroused. It was warm, golden and dripping off of the skin on my thigh. Still I heard myself exclaiming, "Eddie! What did you just do _now_?"

"Oh shit," the man proclaimed. "I just peed on you. That's what male rabbits do when they are preparing to mate!"

"Are you going to mate with me?" I cried.

Eddie looked horribly flustered and horny. "The serum! Lily must have duplicated the rabbits reproduction rituals! That would be base to her!"

"Oh Eddie!" I said, boxing him lightly with my hands, something which only seemed to excite him more.

I hopped away. Having seen the pet rabbits I had had throughout my childhood, I'd seen how roughly the male could treat his mate and I was suddenly terrified. Being a virgin, I didn't want my first time to traumatize me. Although, I had fantasized about having sex with Eddie it had never been under conditions akin to a mad scientist horror film from the fifties.

Kasalivich pursued me wherever I went, though, still humming sweetly, sniffing, licking and peeing on me. The swelling pressure between my legs was growing every time Eddie caught up to me and I was soon no longer running but going around in circles. I gave a leap in the air and Eddie did the same. Before I knew it I was flat on the ground and felt Eddie Kasalivich biting the nape of my neck. This area was always sensitive to me and I liked the feeling of his teeth clamping down on the tingling flesh there. I cried out again from a feeling of pleasure as Eddie placed his large body over mine. This soon was joined with an even more physical one as Eddie pushed his swollen and hot member deep inside of me and started to thrust with energetic vigour just like a male rabbit would. While there was a brief moment of pain as he tore me open, I soon felt only delight as he pounded away, hitting my womb for about a minute before coming in a violent squirt. In arousal, but without my own climax, I felt Eddie fall backwards from me with a cry. 

I hopped two feet away and turned around to find the man lying on his broad back with his penis spent and red between his legs. He was a gorgeous sight lying like that, his cock all wet and glistening, and I wanted him inside of me once more. Afraid of my want for the scientist, I tried to make it to the door but Eddie leapt up and jumped to the door before I could make it.

"No Erin," he said his back resting against my escape. "We've got to wait until the serum is worn off. There's no telling how much we'd embarrass ourselves if we left the lab now! They'd lock us up!"

I made a little sound and backed away to what I thought was the safety of another nearby table covered in his mechanical research .

But there was Eddie Kasalivich close behind, chasing me again with his low humming throat, nuzzling nose, caressing tongue and ever urgent cock.

* * *

We spent the day and well into the evening going at it as if we were rabbits. Everytime I escaped Eddie found me and it wasn't long before he entered me again with my consent. It was with the most _amazing_ physical bliss I had ever known but he never stayed in me long enough to make me orgasm. It was getting somewhat painful but I loved being with the man in that way so much I wasn't about to complain.

The rabbits had abandoned their fright in order to watch first in curiousity as we seemed to imitate them and then ignore us when they became tired of such nonsense. They ate their carrots and slept after a while. That was all.

Meanwhile, we were given the opportunity to learn more about each other than we had during those few proceeding months of our acquaintance. Eddie learned that I had originally come from Canada, that I had a mother and sister back up north and of my wish to be a writer someday. I discovered that he, on the other hand, had first met Dr. Sinclair when they had worked on a hydrogen based fuel together. When a shady organization had tried to steal it, the two scientists had ended up being fugitives together and afterwards, when they had regained their freedom, they had just sort of fell into a relationship.

I also soon found out that this was the most sex Eddie Kasalivich had had in over a year.

This particular fact had been revealed after I asked him what his fight with Dr. Sinclair had been over. By this time we'd gotten so heated in our copulations that we were both naked and I was given a view of his complete glory as he lay on his back. He didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that I was far heavier than his former girlfriend had been. Infact, he seemed to like my soft, cuddly body and was astoundingly comfortable with it.

Kasalivich laughed. "Lily isn't into the physical side of love. She's more into intellectual probing and being over analytical. I kept wanting to have sex but she never wanted to."

"I'm sorry," I said, touching his knee and finding it ironic that her experiment was making her boyfriend fuck me like a bunny instead.

"Don't be," he said. "I'd rather make love than just have sex. And I never loved Lily. Cared for her, yes. But there was never enough passion between us for it to be love."

I was climbing over the man's naked torso, preparing to touch his face while he was leaning forward as if to kiss me, when we both heard footsteps coming and bunny tailed it into the broom closet.

From the crack we had left in the door, we both watched as Lily Sinclair entered the laboratory.

"Eddie!" she called out in her British accent. "Eddie, are you here?"

Yes he was but he was also behind me, his penis once again erect and hard at my vagina's opening.

"Don't be mopey! Come out now. We have to discuss this like two adults!"

Eddie Kasalivich didn't want to though. As I felt him sliding in again and starting to thrust, I knew that he would much rather be a bunny rabbit having sex with me in the closet than suffer through another argument, he could not win, with her.

"Eddie!" she called out in annoyance.

The Physicist turned human rabbit was energetically going at it with me again and I was getting more and more turned on and satisfied. It was as if he was completely relishing getting to sexually ravage me right under his ex girlfriend's nose. The fear of discovery, and the fact that Eddie was inside of me while the woman whom had not wanted his delicious and large cock inside of her was unknowingly only feet away, was further arousing me. Oh! She didn't know what she was missing! It felt so big and beautiful sliding up and down my hidden inner place that felt perfectly made for it! I was simply going crazy with lust and bliss! Eddie made it even lovelier when one of his hands slunk around to my large chest and started to tease my nipples and squeeze my breasts and I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't cry out.

Seeing her broken vial and thinking that her beau had broken it on purpose, the female scientist proclaimed,"Eddie you are such a child and we are finally over!" She stormed out the door, slamming it shut.

We spilled out of the small closet shortly after her departure, Eddie pushing inside of me for the longest time since our sexual misadventure. Yet he continued to thrust with the same amount intensity even though his ex was gone.

"Sing for me Erin," he whispered into my ear. "Lily never gave me what you have given me...not a sweet little Easter egg...not your warm, wet cunt."

I moaned while he kept on sliding in and out of me passionately, striking my clit and even more wonderfully some place deep inside that clenched his cock with its own vigour each and every time it reached it. My ass started bumping against his groin encouraging him in his taking of me. Feeling his hand still pulling on my nipples as if he were milking me, I cried out freely this time.

"This is what I wanted...when I used to see you bent over on the ground scrubbing...you under me just like this and me buried so deep inside of you I'm not sure where you start and I begin," he kissed the back of my neck instead of biting it then, his lips soft and sending shivers of purest bliss over every inch of my body.

Eddie was fighting his bunny nature, trying to bring me at last to my peak and with the knowledge of his sacrifice and generosity I felt my body spasming underneath him, an act which let him know that it was okay for him to allow himself to come. My voice filled the laboratory with screams of pleasure and his name as Eddie kept pumping until his last bit of seed had been released. Then with his then characteristic squeak he fell off of me.

My head was swimming with ecstasy laced delirium when I saw him lying behind me on his back again. I drank in the sight of his sweat covered body and the look of triumph on his sweet face. I felt the urge to taste him as he lay like that and descended my head on his raw looking penis to kiss it. Eddie squirmed as I took the head of his cock in between my lips. Suckling it, I tasted both of our fluids mixed on its slitted tip.

"Erin," he whispered as I licked the organ, feeling rather than seeing it becoming stiff again.

Tracing the raphe and letting the tip of my tongue fool with the frenulum, I eventually slipped the penis further up and down inside of my mouth until it eventually entered my throat. My nose was hitting his furry patch of dark hair when I had taken him into the full hilt and I rubbed the growth of pubic hair a few times with that same nose, eskimo kissing his groin. After a few warning tremors, Eddie Kasalivich came inside of my oral orifice and I swallowed his offering in complete gratitude.

"That the first you ever tasted?" Kasalivich asked, out of breath when I had finally released him and licked the last bit of come off of his penis.

I nodded shyly. "Was I that bad? 

"No...you were great but you seem so shy in a very cute way, my little bunny...I'm your first right?"

"Yes," I said.

Eddie sat up and fell onto the floor with me so we were lying then face to face. "I thought so," he stated.

"Does that bother you?" I asked.

"No," he replied holding my face and kissing it so I finally felt his stubble on my skin. "I'm happy and proud about it actually."

"Oh good," I said softly and kissed Eddie Kasalivich's forehead and cheeks.

As his hand remained on my own cheek but his lips found my neck and then my breasts, I gasped as he started to suck on my left nipple, letting his tongue circle it sensually. When he turned the attention of his mouth to my right one I felt his cock erect once again, brushing against my leg in its anticipation of coming inside again.

"Eddie," I moaned, parting my legs in invitation. "This is face to face. Bunnies _don't_ mate like this."

"Well how about that," the Physicist stated in a tone which declared he was already very much aware of that fact as his mouth left my chest to find my lips again as he rolled on top of me.

"The serum wore off," I said, giving his cock a few tugs and shifting so it was aimed perfectly at my awaiting entrance.

"Is that right?"

"Yes. We can go home now," I said, spreading my legs even wider.

"We can," Eddie announced before shoving his cock inside of me again with an energetic force that would shame anything he had discovered using hydrogen.

As he thrusted this time, he kissed me: my face, my neck and my breasts. I moaned, running my hands over his bare strong back before holding his head and pushing him into my chest as I lifted my ass from off the floor in order to take him even deeper in.

Suddenly I gasped from a realization.

"What is it?" Eddie asked taking his mouth off of my erect and pleasantly tingling teat.

"I haven't read my Easter Bible passage yet!" I confessed.

Eddie smiled playfully. "Don't worry. Jesus forgives and loves. That's what Easter is all about after all, isn't it?"

I smiled happily and nodded my head.

And with that very true sentiment, Eddie Kasalivich returned his lips to my breast as I held him joyfully and lovingly to it.


End file.
